


Something More

by DistantStorm



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, mild confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/DistantStorm
Summary: Written for the prompts "I can hear your smirking at me" and "We're not just friends and you know it" on Tumblr.





	Something More

“We’re not just friends and you know it.”

The words make luminescent eyes open wide. She’s tucked into his side, her eyes fluttering and falling as she traverses her consciousness. He looks down at her with something akin to shock on his face, but she’s not looking up at him.

She’s overtired. They both are. The strike they’d been running together went well past it’s anticipated allotment of time. The sun will be up shortly, the edges of the horizon a white-blue color almost the same as his skin. She’s just rambling. She does that sometimes. There’s no way…

“’M tired, not drunk, Z'vala,” Her words are muffled against his ribcage as she seemingly reads his mind. She nuzzles into the red weave of his undershirt, tucking her head under his arm. His hand comes to rest on her head, softly petting from her occipital bone to where forehead and hairline meet poncho. “Tell me we aren’t good together.”

“You have feelings for me,” He states instead.

She sighs. “Yes.” A pause. “Obviously.” She raises her head, eyes still shut as she whacks him in the side. “I can feel you smirking at me!”

He can’t help but smile, kicking booted feet up onto the coffee table in front of them. He’s made it out of the rest of his armor, she’s warm, and they’re both comfortable. They have the morning shift together and it’s only an hour or two away.

He pulls her closer to him, so that she’s draped over his lap, her head against his chest. He tucks his chin over her hood and she hums, almost out. Her slow, rhythmic breathing is incomprehensibly soothing.

He’ll answer her in the morning, but for now, it’s enough. His eyes feel heavy and he lets them go.


End file.
